bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Priest Monkey
Priest Monkey is a special tower that appears in a the special mission: Operation Genesis. It is only ever available then, and not even buyable. It sits in the center of the map, and heals nearby towers. Its upgrades are not very generic, and it has three paths, but only ONE can be chosen. They all branch off to do different effects to the monkeys, and sometimes, even the bloons. It has 40 HP, and can heal itself, but 1/4 as often. As default it heals 1 HP every 5 seconds, 3 for itself. Created by ZathusTheMageV. First Path- The Sage ''"Discover and unlock the power and will of the ancients"- ''The ingame description. Cost: 700. Rune of Flames: Ancient fire tablet teaches you the Rage of the Inferno, which turns the Priest Monkey red-orange, and fire a fireball that pops two layers every 3 seconds. Cost: 1200. Tablet of the Skies: The Sage has now learned of freedom, and liberty, inspiring nearby towers to attack 2x as fast! Cost: 2100. Scroll of the Underground: The Sage has mastered his inner power and can summon walls on the track with 150 HP. Every second, bloons will deal damage to it equal to their RBE(as in a Pink Bloon will deal 5 damage every second due to having an RBE of 5,). Summons one three seconds after one got destroyed. Limit of three walls at once. Cost: 4000. Scroll of Nightshade: Learns the forbidden spell of banishing bloons to the underworld. Sends out black skulls that deal 200 damage to MOABs, and pop 18 layers of bloon. These are spawned every 8 seconds, but only 3 at once. Cost: 70,000. Second Path- The Druid ''"Unlock your inner heart, and soul to power your friends further"-'' Ingame description. Cost: 700. Better Healing: Heals 3 HP every 5 seconds. Cost: 600. Eyes of the Beholder: All towers can detect camo in his radius. Cost: 1300. Pure Heart: Makes all towers gain +10 Max HP. Cost: 2200. Siphon: Sucks life out of bloons, and adds it to monkey allies. Every layer is worth 2 HP, and happens to all bloons in the radius. They all lose a random of 3-7 layers. Cost: 10800. Third Path- The Necromancer ''"Learn forbbiden spells of death and terror. Brings death to bloons but still heals towers defaultly". ''Ingame description. Cost: 700. Dark Magic Blast: Sends out a blast of dark magic that pops 3 layers of bloons. It looks like a half a circle, but hollow. Cost: 1400. Necro Red: Turns popped bloons into mind-controlled minions for 8 seconds. They pop three layers every 2 seconds, no matter their strength. MOAB-Class bloons are immune to this. Its called Necro Red, as a bloons last layer before popping, is red. Cost: 3200. Nightmare Effect: All bloons entering its radius are slowed to half speed, and pop one layer a second. Cost: 4200. Necrotic Mindsweep: Summons Skeleton Monkeys(if there is a tower named this, its not referencing that on purpose,) that throw bones at bloons. He can have up to eight skeletons and they can be spawned ANYWHERE on screen. Each bone pops lead, and does three layers of damage. Skeletons have 5 HP, and last forever until killed. Cost: 15,000. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Special Towers